Doomsday
'Doomsday '''is one of the main antagonists of ''Superman: Guardian of Mankind. ''He is a rampaging, murderous monster and demon who is the result of Kryptonian genetic engineering gone awry and his motives are merciless and destructive. Biography Personality Doomsday is an extremely ferocious monstrous being with an insatiable bloodlust, desire for destruction and carnage, which makes him a nearly unstoppable threat of apocalyptic proportions. However, due to Doomsday's feral mind, he therefore has a limited intelligence, being unable to tell the difference between friend and foe and thus owes allegiance to no one but himself. Powers and Abilities *'Mutated Kryptonian Alien and Demon Physiology: 'Doomsday is a terrifyingly powerful being of potentially apocalyptic proportions. He has the ability to evolve and regenerate at a rapid pace which makes him impossible to be brought down with brute force alone. **'Super Strength: 'Doomsday has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, virtually incalculable. Thus, Doomsday is strong enough to generate large shockwaves with his monstrous blows, to hold his own against Kryptonians and can actually harm and kill a Kryptonian without Kryptonite. ***'Super Leaps: 'Doomsday is able to use his incredible strength to perform super jumps. **'Super Speed: 'Doomsday can move at considerable superhuman speeds. **'Super Stamina: 'Doomsday has incredible, virtually inexhaustible stamina. **'Invulnerability: 'Doomsday is virtually invincible, with the monster being unscathed by the intense firepower of military jets, tremendous blows from Kryptonians and other powerful beings, and can even quickly recover from a megaton nuke's full force and can recover falling all the way down to Earth from space. **'Healing Factor: 'Doomsday has an extremely effective healing factor, making him incredibly hard to defeat, even for the most powerful of opponents. Doomsday can recover and heal almost instantly from nuclear explosions, and grow huge bony protrusion if a limb is dismembered. Whatever injured, Doomsday's healing wounds are instantly enveloped in an orange superheated glow, which vanishes after he is healed, mere seconds later. ***'Regenerative Evolution: 'Doomsday can not only heal from injuries, but his body can mutate further, being an adaptive response to trauma. The more damage he receives, the stronger and more durable Doomsday becomes. **'Energy Absorption: 'Doomsday's cells, like those of a Kryptonian, are capable of absorbing multiple kinds of energy, for both sustenance and enhancement. Having absorbed a considerable amount of energy, Doomsday is induced to mutate and increase in power, with him notably growing bony protrusions and growing in size after surviving many destructive things. Doomsday can also absorb kinetic energy from a powerful being's blows, with their hits therefore only making him stronger and more powerful. **'Electrokinesis: 'Doomsday, when healing from a powerful attack, is capable of generating immense electrical tendrils and shockwaves from his body, with Doomsday generating a larger and more powerful shockwave as he increases in power. **'Heat Blasts: 'Doomsday can generate tremendous superheated torrents from his eyes and mouth, which are larger and more destructive than even Kryptonian heat vision, with a single thermal blast being enough to completely destroy a building's entire floor. Weaknesses *'Kryptonite: 'Doomsday has Kryptonite as his main weakness, with this radioactive green xenomineral being extremely toxic to him, making it the only known substance capable of actually killing the monster. *'Beings of Equal Power: 'Doomsday can be effectively engaged in combat by beings of comparable incalculable strength however his healing factor and adaptive evolution makes the monster incredibly hard to kill, even for them. *'Magic: '''Doomsday shares Kryptonian's vulnerability to magic. Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes *"I live to kill you." *"I will destroy you all!" *"Destroy!" *"You will burn!" *"Die, Kal-El!" *"You are weak!" *"Die, Superman!" *"You're doomed." *"You end now!" *"Run while you can." *"Time to die!" *"Farewell." *"Puny bug!" *"None can stop me!" *"No escaping fate!" *"Kill me if you can!" Category:Antagonists Category:Kryptonians Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Demons Category:Aliens